Feast
damage on vomit) | range = 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 m (swallow range) | duration = | misc = 1.5 s (maw open duration) 1 s (maw open extra duration per enemy) 100% ( status chance on vomit) 8 m (vomit cone range) | cardonly = } |info = *Grendel opens his maw agape for 1.5 seconds, creating a powerful vacuum that disintegrates enemies near the aiming reticle within 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 meters and swallowing them whole to trap them inside Grendel's stomach. For each enemy swallowed by Feast, Grendel's maw stays open for an extra 1''' second. Eaten enemies permanently lose '''2% / 3% / 4% / 5% of their total Armor points for every second spent trapped inside Grendel's gut. **Swallow range is affected by Ability Range. **Armor removal per second is affected by Ability Strength. **Maw open duration and extra duration per enemy are not affected by Mods. **Grendel can swallow multiple enemies by moving the aiming reticle to mark new targets with Feast, while his maw is still open. **Number of eaten enemies is displayed on the ability icon. **Feast also vacuums Pickups near the aiming reticle for Grendel. *Each enemy swallowed drains 1.5 Energy points per second until killed or spat out; energy drain per enemy ramps up to ?''' energy per second over time the longer enemies remain in Grendel's gut. Hold down the ability key (default ) to violently vomit all stored enemies out for no energy cost, inflicting '''250 / 300 / 400 / 500 scaling damage with a 100% status chance to vomitted enemies and other enemies within 8''' meters in a cone in front of Grendel. Grendel also vomits all enemies out automatically when his energy pool is empty. **Energy drain per enemy per second is affected by both Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration, but cannot go below 0.38 drain per second. **Toxin damage on vomit is affected by enemy level and amount of enemies stored. **Feast's Toxin damage on vomit benefits from sum of enemies levels stored using the following expression: **: Toxin Base Damage ((ΣEnemy Level - 1) / 15 + 1)}} ***With '''10 eaten enemies at level 101, Grendel will deal ((101 10 - 1) / 15 + 1) 34,133.33 }} damage on vomit. Resulting damage is rounded down to the nearest whole number. *** status effect inflicts 50% of total damage every tick for 9''' ticks over '''8 seconds. In the example above, Grendel will further deal 17,066.67}} damage per tick, 9 153,600}} damage in the span of a single effect, for a grand total of 187,733.33}} damage. **Status chance and vomit cone range are not affected by mods. *'Ability Synergy:' **Grendel's Glutton passive grants him 50 armor per enemy alive in his stomach. **Grendel must have at least 1''' enemy alive in his stomach to activate , , and . |augment = |tips = *Volatile Runners Swallowed by Grendel’s Feast Have a tendency to explode from within, causing grendel to stagger. *Increasing the Ability Range of Grendel’s Feast increases the effective Vacuum Range, this is especially useful for survival since feast can be used to Vacuum Life Support pickups from a fair distance without having to leave the current room. |bugs = *Vomit Toxin damage currently does '''not benefit from Ability Strength, despite the Ability Tooltip showing changes in the base Toxin damage value. |max = }} See Also * Category:Grendel Category:Warframe Abilities